


An Intimate Interview With Castiel, Angel Of The Lord

by themetaphornextdoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack, Epistolary, Gen, Gen Fic, Interview, POV Third Person, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetaphornextdoor/pseuds/themetaphornextdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's here to find God and stop the apocalypse and we've got the scoop. This exclusive interview is brought to you by Prophet Press."<br/>CRACK(?), Gen, PG. 1,751 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intimate Interview With Castiel, Angel Of The Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Everything up until 5.16... Set after 'My Bloody Valentine' 5.14 and BEFORE 'Dark Side Of The Moon' 5.16.  
> Magazine-Style Interview.

  
_  
_  


  
**  
_He's here to find God and stop the apocalypse and we've got the scoop. This exclusive interview is brought to you by Prophet Press, your number one source for supernatural news._  
**

I met with the angel Castiel in a hotel room in Wisconsin. His presence was formidable, and full of power. His vessel, Jimmy Novak, wore a crumpled suit overlaid with a tan trench coat, which he seemed to wear with some discomfort, and yet a kind of weary acceptance. He welcomed me warmly and proceeded to ask many questions about this publication, especially it's purpose and contents. The angel was open to the interview, and expressed surprise at Prophet Press and it's dedicated following. Throughout our talk, he often looked away, as though concerned or distracted, yet many times his determination shone through powerfully - almost with a hint of aggression. But it was hard not to feel safe in the same room as him, and, as you'll see, his honesty was admirable. The emotion Castiel showed was startling, given most of my, and our readers', brief encounters with other angels. This being is certainly one of a kind, and as we settled down at a dining table by the window, I knew at once that this interview would be one of the most important ever brought to you by our magazine.

 **Prophet Press** – Hello Castiel. Thank you for talking to us today, it's an honor to meet you.

 **Castiel** – Hello. You are…. Welcome. Dean has encouraged me to speak with you. He feels it may help.

 **PP** – I hope so Castiel. Well, let's start with the biggest issue – God. How are you trying to find him and where do you think he is?

 **C** – If I was aware of God's location I would go to him immediately. I don't know where he is. My methods are complex and I doubt you would understand. However, part of my search involves many old… friends… who may have information. Sources. I am consulting many. It is made difficult by my inability to enter heaven.

 **PP** – Why do you think God has disappeared at such a critical time?

 **C** – It is not my place to question the motives of my father.

 **PP** – Many other angels say that God is dead, or that he wanted the apocalypse to happen. What do you believe?

 **C** – (sighs) My brothers have been misguided. Manipulated. The tiers of Heaven are mixing, in ways they should not. There is confusion and many are being misled. Frighteningly, there are so many that do not know it. The results are no less than disastrous. For us. For you… there is hope. For me? I believe God is alive. Most likely on Earth. I intend to find him. Or perhaps die trying. Lucifer must be stopped.

 **PP** – We're led to believe that Dean Winchester is the Archangel Michael's true vessel, and that Michael will stop Lucifer.

 **C** – That is correct. It is written. Or so I have been told up to this point. But I will not allow that to happen.

 **PP** – Why?

 **C** – My brothers began this fight. I believe God can stop it. I will not allow my… friends… to be sacrificed.

 **PP** – Sam Winchester is Lucifer's true vessel. Do you believe he will prevail in his determination to refuse Lucifer permission to use his body?

 **C** – I believe Sam… is much stronger than he or his brother know. There are possibilities that have not yet been revealed. Improbable, but nonetheless accessible. I can't talk about… I will not say any more on that subject.

 **PP** – You're cut off from Heaven now, Castiel, and without many of your powers. Can you ever get them back? Will you ever be re-admitted to Heaven?

 **C** – (wary) I do not trust my brothers. Until God is found, most of Heaven will continue to be corrupted, misguided. Perhaps… when order is restored… but I have rebelled… you see…

 **PP** – Do you feel you deserve re-entry to Heaven, and restoration of your full Grace?

 **C** – (long pause) I do not understand this question.

 **PP** – Do you believe you have done the right thing?

 **C** – I… honestly don't know. How can I know? I only know feelings, this confusion… Dean and Sam need me, and I need them. They are the only ones who will help me. I will help them. They're my… friends. I've never known friendship. Only… the presence of others. There is loyalty – and yet, I assumed my brothers were loyal. I was loyal to them. This is… different. I don't know what to say to answer your question.

 **PP** \- Since your disconnection from Heaven, some of your powers are weaker, and some are missing. Can you tell us what you can and can't do, and how it all works?

 **C** \- My grace... it is my connection to Heaven, and all of it's power. Heaven's power is but a fraction of God's. I can no longer heal, or restore. My connection to other angels is... my mind can no longer hear, no longer _tune in_ to their frequency as easily as before. In most cases, I must make contact in other ways. Less rapid, by more clumsy means. I am still able to fly - or _"zap"_ as Dean puts it... his words confuse me. But my grace is not unlimited now. With every action I take, small or large, I become drained, a little more each time. I haven't talked to Dean or Sam about this (looks away) - I am falling. It is slow. Though perhaps more even painful than the sudden ripping out of ones grace. Those of my brothers and sisters who have chosen to fall... their pain is immense. However, they forget. I have an awareness, I know what I am losing. And each day I lose more. I'm sorry I can't describe anything more. It is complex.

 **PP** – What is Heaven like?

 **C** – I am afraid I cannot answer that to your satisfaction. God is missing. Heaven is… very different on many levels – but perhaps not yours. You cannot comprehend, but there is a great peace, an overwhelming love. Joy. The fields of the Lord are many and one. They are eternity. I'm unable to specify more, it is not my place to say. Or imagine… at this point in time. (drops head)

 **PP** – That's alright Castiel. When you laid siege to Hell and rescued Dean Winchester from the Pit, were you alone?

 **C** – No, many of my brothers and sisters aided. I alone could not accomplish such a massive task. It was, however, my role to grip Dean and release him. It wasn't easy – the walls of Hell are heavily protected. Two of my brothers were badly injured clearing the path for me to undertake my work. Almost fatally.

 **PP** – What was Hell like?

 **C** – I cannot say. I can barely understand what Dean experienced, even listening to his thoughts and memories, let alone what I myself saw. No one can. Dean and I…. our souls are connected now. Irrevocably bound. I'm unsure what this means for the future, but for now… even I cannot comprehend his pain, what he witnessed. I myself was blinded temporarily by my mission. I could not have succeeded in raising Dean had I been distracted. The darkness of Hell is so evil, seductive, that even the purest being can be tainted. It is a stain that cannot be removed. It will forever mark him. As have I.

 **PP** – Have you ever met God before?

 **C** – No.

 **PP** – The necklace that glows in the presence of God – Dean's necklace – when was it made and who made it?

 **C** – I am not _aprivated_ [SIC] to that information.

 **PP** – Do you mean 'privy'?

 **C** – (sighs) My apologies. The necklace is very old. Perhaps older than me.

 **PP** – And how old _are_ you Castiel?

 **C** – I am supposed to be ageless. But as my Grace fades… I cannot be sure if… I… (looks away for a long time)

 **PP** – ...Castiel?

 **C** – I am twenty two thousand years and twenty eight years.

 **PP** – So, what's it like to be an angel?

 **C** – I'm not sure I understand what you want me to say.

 **PP** – Well, is it peaceful? Are you happy to be an angel? How do you feel it is different from being human?

 **C** – I was never human.

 **PP** – Okay.

 **C** – It is… confusing. For me. Painful? I have faith – I am a warrior of God, a soldier of Heaven. I have… had… have… I…

 **PP** – Yes, do you mean…

 **C** – I had a purpose! I knew what I was fighting for, who I was fighting for. But, human emotions are… strong, painful. I do not feel peace. I never felt peace, only duty. There was such a long time I felt… I did not feel… much emotion. I have always questioned. But only vague answers were ever given to me. I grew more dissatisfied. And now my brothers have rebelled… cannot be trusted… I have rebelled too, but… I don't know how to proceed except to do as Dean suggests and follow my… _heart…_ (long pause) …I should not be revealing this.

 **PP** – Castiel, Prophet Press believes there is a wealth of misinformation circulating now that the apocalypse has begun, about all things, including angels and God. We feel we have a duty to the people of the world to spread the truth and…

 **C** – Then let this be known to all: I _will_ fight to the death in this war, I _will_ find God – and Lucifer shall not be allowed to reign! Dean and Sam will live, even if I do not!

 **PP** – Thank you Cas.

 **C** – Please, do not call me Cas.

 **PP** – Sorry - Thank you Castiel. It's been an honor talking with you and I'm sure our readers will be grateful to hear from your perspective.

 **C** – Thank you… also. It has been… alarming.

_Note from Prophet Press: This interview was recorded March 2010. Since the events of April 1st (also known as "the dark side of the moon" to some of our more dedicated subscribers) we have attempted to contact Castiel, Angel Of The Lord for a follow up interview, however our calls have not been returned. We will attempt to keep you up to date with Castiel's progress over the coming months. If any of our readers have an alternative contact number for Castiel, please call the editor on 1600 PPRESS or write to 99100 Jesicka Ave, Daunter, Kansas 20121_

  



End file.
